


To See A Grown Man Cry

by aldiara



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be so much easier just to keep hating Walter.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	To See A Grown Man Cry

Peter remembers, dimly and from what feels like worlds away, a time when Walter didn’t cry. That was the way it ought to be, he guesses – and everything about life with a normal father was guesswork for Peter, learned from TV and inference – kids cry, parents comfort.

These days, Walter cries at anything: dead bumblebees, getting lost, the wrong flavour of milkshake. He’s like a cracked vial that leaks at the slightest vibration, and Peter soothes him patiently, a part of him pitying and appalled at the role reversal.

The other part thinks, coolly and with vicious satisfaction, _Cry harder._


End file.
